El camino de un entrenador idiota 2
OPENING!!! Despues de muchas complicaciones por culpa de Bill Gates aqui esta en opening de ECDUEI 2! Pinchad en el link para veer (me merezco muchas visitas ED http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfKrV49oFlA) usare sprites del Manga ''Veroro el sargento'''' Algun problema? 11:09 29 jul 2010 (UTC)' 'Eco1003' Este es el unico que puede escribir esto protegido por Copyright El camino de un entrenador idiota 2 © Eco1003 Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri // Game Freak [[User:Eco1003|''Soy un heroe?]] En serio?' 17:40 14 ago 2010 (UTC)' Personajes Archivo:Red sprite.png- Rojo, Protagonista de la historia, no muy brillante, 14 años, pokémon inicialArchivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:Green sprite.png- Azul, Rival de Rojo, su campo de inteligencia no es mucho mayor que Rojo, 14 años, pokémon inicial Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Blue, Hermana de Azul, más lista que los dos de antes juntos, tiene a Rojo colado por ella, 13 años, pokémon inicial Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Archivo:Piruru sprite.png- (atencion este es Archivo:Keroro26a.gif) Piruru, Criatura extraña que viaja junto a Silver Archivo:Silver sprite.png- Silver, Hermano de Rojo, es muy misterioso, Edad 15 años, Pokémon ??? Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Enemigo imaginario acerrimo de Rojo. En realidad, es real, 15 años, pokémon inicial Archivo:Quilava OCPA.png Fobia al Hospital Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Si hacemos un poco de memoria, o simplemente te vuelves a leer El camino de un entrenador idiota y asi te acuerdas Archivo:Silver sprite.png-... Umf! (Se va saltando por los arboles como si fuera Naruto) Archivo:Piruru sprite.png- Eh! Espera! (sale corriendo) Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Esto ha sido muy raro... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Hermano... Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Como?! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Perdon, pero me parece que tendriais que llevar a Azul al hospital... Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Pues va a ser que si... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Despues de seguir un consejo inteligente de un servidor... Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png- Yo me ocupare del paciente, no se preocupen Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Rojo y Blue se sientan en una sala donde hay un reloj y una luz roja, se empizan a ver secuencias del reloj, media hora despues la luz se pone verde y sale el doctor Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png- Tengo noticias! El paciente acaba de dar a Luz! Archivo:Red sprite.png- Que?! Azul ha parido?! Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png- No, hombre que le ha metido una hostia en toda la cara a Luz, la infermera Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- El medico vuelve a entrar en la sala donde estava Azul. Media hora despues aparece el doctor. Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png- O se me ha parado el reloj, o el paciente ha muerto... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Se le han saltado las agujas del reloj... Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png- Es cierto! (vuelve a la habitacion) Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- 30 segundos despues... Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png- Y no vuelvas! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Hasta nunca! Archivo:Red sprite.png- ZzZzZz Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Rojo despierta, que no es el doctor y sus chorradas... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Tio... que te han hecho... la Liposucion? (aunque no tengo ni idea de que es...) Archivo:Green sprite.png- Me han dado unas pastillas y me las han recetado Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Y para eso has tardado 1 hora y 30 segundos Archivo:Green sprite.png- Es que... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Miedo al hospital? Archivo:Green sprite.png- Como lo sabes? Archivo:Red sprite.png- Estava tan aburrido que lei el titulo del episodio Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Y eso se podia hacer? Archivo:Red sprite.png- No lo creo... Perfume Eur de Peste Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Perfumes, perfumes! Compren! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Perfumes? Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Que si, que si! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Vale niñata repipi Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Jo tio, maleducados y que pestazo hechais Archivo:Blue sprite.png- No hes problema tuyo, si hace semanas que no nos lavamos Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Que si, que ya vereis que este perfume os va a ir de fabula Archivo:Blue sprite.png- A ver... Eur de Peste? (Huele) Tio! Que pestazo! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Huele peor que la comida de Papa! Archivo:Red sprite.png- Huele peor que un truño de Muk! Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Os odio a todos... Adelante Gloom Archivo:Gloom OCPA.png Archivo:Green sprite.png- Dejadmelo a mi! Adelante Charmander Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Venga Gloom! Hierba lazo Archivo:Cara de Gloom.png- Glooooooom (Chupate esa!) Archivo:Green sprite.png- Charmander, usa Lanzallamas Archivo:Cara de Charmander.png- Chaaaar! (muereeee!) Archivo:Cara de Gloom.png- Gloom! (Me quemo!) Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Gloom empieza a correr ardiendo y le quema el Kimono nuevo a Erika Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Mi Kimono nuevo! Os odio... Archivo:Cara de Charmander.png- !? Archivo:Charmeleon OCPA.png- Charmeleon! (jeje, he evolucionado) Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- No os dejare entrar en el Gimanasio Archivo:Red sprite.png- Como si tu nos lo pudieras impedir Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Para que lo sepais yo soy la jefa del gimanasio! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Si, si! Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Ahora vereis (se saca el carnet de propietaria) Archivo:Green sprite.png- Que malito esta el mundo, ya le dan trabajo a cualquier niñato... Roja, Azulina y Blue Archivo:Motorista Bowser.png- Lo siento, solo chicas Archivo:Red sprite.png- Que? (empieza a sonar el himno de EEUU) En este pais, no se deberian permitir discriminaciones de esta clase de discirminaciones que... Archivo:Motorista Bowser.png- Corta el rollo chaval! Aqui solo mujeres! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Ademas usted es un hombre! Archivo:Motorista Bowser.png- Soy el portero! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Dejame adivinar, exportero de discoteca? Archivo:Motorista Bowser.png- Piraos! (les envia a todos fuera de una patada) Archivo:Green sprite.png- Habria que idear algo un metodo para colorse usando metodos malvados y mezquinos que implicaran engaños y mentiras Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Por una vez en esta novela, Rojo empezo a usar su cerebro... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Hmmmf! Ding! I got a idea! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Como? una idea? Archivo:Red sprite.png- Vereis: bsss...bss...bsss Archivo:Green sprite.png- Es tan estupido que podria funcionar... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Un rato despues... Archivo:Platina sprite.png- (Este es Rojo) Porfavor señor nos deja entrar? Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- (Este es Azul) Plis señor! Archivo:Motorista Bowser.png- Pasad, chicas! Como os llamais? Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Roja! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Azulina! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Yo Blue! Archivo:Motorista Bowser.png- Te crees que soy tonto? Archivo:Blue sprite.png- ? Archivo:Motorista Bowser.png- No te da verguenza disfrazarte de chica? (echa a Blue) Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Que soy una chica! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Ponte un lazito Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Antes me tiraria de un barranco! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Marimacho... El ataque de los de Vocaloid Atencion: Se que la mayoria de users sabeis que es Vocaloid, pero si no lo sabes pincha en este Link http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Ha sido dificil pero he conseguido entrar Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Has cavado un agujero desde fuera adentro, mientras podrias a ver pasado simplemente pareciendo mas femenina? Archivo:Blue sprite.png- En mi vida me pondre un lazito! Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Me parece que tendriamos que ir tirando... Archivo:Blue sprite.png- sera mejor... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Los chicos... es decir "Las chicas" entran en una habitacion oscura, un foco se ve iluminada a un ser malvado y retorcido Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Hola queridos TeleEspectadores! Les presentamos el ErikaRoke (karaoke). Nuestras concursantes de hoy son: Roja, Azulina y Blue! Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Jiaaaa! Tias buenas! Archivo:Pearl sprite.png- Que salgan las chicas! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- El foco ilumina a "las" protagonistas de esta historia Archivo:Gold sprite.png- ... Archivo:Pearl sprite.png- ... Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Repasemos las normas! El objetivo es cantar una cancion inventada, y despues, yo intentare superarle con otra cancion inventada por mi! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Eh! Nadie nos habia dicho que tubieramos que cantar! Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Pues os fastidias! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Odia a esa niñata! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Espera! Tengo una cancion! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Se apagan las luces. Un foco empieza a iluminar a Azulina. Se empieza a oir la musica del opening 3 de pokémon Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tuturututuru Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Pokémon tonto! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- tuturututuru Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Pokémon tonto! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tuturututuru Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Se te atonta el cerebro! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tuturututuru Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Todos dicen ser unos maestros Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Todos huelen a licor! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Todos quieren hachar mano! Archivo:Platina sprite.png- De tu pobre cartera! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- The best! Chaval! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Todos empeoran con el dia a dia! Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Hay que subir! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Si un idiota quieres ser! Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Esto es un mal mundo! (señala a Erika) Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tuturututuru Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Otra forma de vivir! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tuturututuru Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Un lugar peor! Sin ninguna virtut! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Porque hay que atraparlos a todos? Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Para meterlos en Prision! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tuturututuru Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Pokémon tonto! (saca a Invyasaur) Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tuturututuru Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Pokémon tonto! (saca a Wartoltle) Archivo:Platina sprite.png- Yeah! (saca a Charmeleon) Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Ja! Observad! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Ahora el foco apunto a Erika, y empieza a sonar Worl is mine! Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Quiero ser la unica Princesa en tu mundo! Debes saber como actuar cuando estas... Conmigo! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Derrepente, Erika empieza a oir un motor detras suyo... Un motor de un vehiculo grande... como por ejemplo... Una rodadora (o apisonadora) Archivo:Erika OCPA.png- Son... l...los... Kagamine Aquella vez que tuve un FlashBack Archivo:Red sprite.png- Oye, Blue... Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Si? Archivo:Red sprite.png- Puedo tener un Flash Back? Porfavor... Archivo:Blue sprite.png- De que? Archivo:Red sprite.png- Es que por la violencia Sanganaria que tenia que haber habido en un capitulo que tuvo que ser suspendido pasaron "cosas" Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Bueno de acuerdo... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Si! Un Flash Back Flash Back! Archivo:Red sprite.png- Entrando Flash Back! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- De que? Archivo:Red sprite.png- Más atras... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Wake up in the morning... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Ups! No tanto... Archivo:Gold sprite.png- A la vall de la cigala una noia, una noia... (En el valle de la cigala una chica, una chica) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Este Flash Back no es mio! Archivo:Ruby sprite.png- Sapphire... Quieres casarte conmigo? Archivo:Red sprite.png- Este no es ese culebron que ve Azul? Archivo:Ari Concurso.png- Silveeeeer, yu-huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Archivo:Red sprite.png- Nop Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png- Shinx, yo nos soy tu mejor opcion Archivo:Red sprite.png- Nop Archivo:Gold sprite.png- El meu avi va anar a Cuba, a bordo del Català, el millor barco de guerra, de la flota d'Ultramar (Mi abuelo fue a Cuba, a bordo del Catalan, el mejor barco de guerra, de la flota de Ultramar) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Otra vez este Flash Back? Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png- No os olvideis de mi Archivo:Red sprite.png- Bffff... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png- No vi quien marco! Archivo:Red sprite.png- Argh! Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Si em dius adeu... Vui que el dia sigui net i clar... que cap ocell trenqui l'armonia del seu cant... (Si me dices adios... Quiero que el dia sea limpio y claro... que ningun pajaro rompa la armonia de su canto) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Argh! Estoy harto de el pavo este cantando canciones tipicas catalanas! Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Se que desde aquest bar, jo no puc arribar on ets tu! Dins la meva copa i veig, reflexada la teva llum. Me la beure... (Se que desde este bar, no puedo llegar donde estas tu! Dentro de mi copa veo refeljada tu luz. Me la bebere...) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Para ya! Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Bon dia, ningú ho ha demanat però fa bon dia, Damunt els caps un sol ben insolent Il.lumina descarat tot l'espectacle de la gent. (buenos dias! Nadie lo ha pedido per hace un buen dia, sobre las cabezas un sol insolente ilumina maleducado, todo el espectaculo de la gente) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Como vuelvas a cantar otra te zurro! Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Tooot el camp! Es un claaamp! Som la gent Blaugranaaaa! (Todo el campo! Es un clamo! Somos la gente AzulGrana!) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Te habia avisado! (Empieza a dar puñetazos al aire) Fuera de la mente de Rojo Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Bueno en resumen, Erika murio aplastada por los Kagamine, Cogimos las medallas y Invyasaur evoluciono a Venusuar Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Eso fue lo que paso Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Azul... Ya puedes quitarte el disfraz... Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- NO!... es decir si... ahora me lo quito La maldicion del "CaramellDansed" Archivo:Fausto DP.png- (Con voz de Pito) Bienvenidoos a laa exposicioon soobre Darkraai Archivo:Red sprite.png- ZzZzZz Archivo:Fausto DP.png- Bieen señorees estaa exposicioon vaa aa ser educativaa Archivo:Blue sprite.png- (Empujando a todo el mundo para llegar a la salida) Aaaah! Que alguien me saque de aqui Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Tranqui hermanita! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Y tu vistete normal ya, que parece que seas un Travesti! Archivo:Sapphire sprite.png- Ups! (se mete en un canviador) Archivo:Red sprite.png- He! Un balon de futbol! (Coge una esfera que emerge oscuridad de su interior, vamos que no tendria que tocarla) Archivo:Green sprite.png- Ha vuelto Azul! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- (Imitando a un Grillo) Cri, cri Archivo:Red sprite.png- Se prepara Villa! Chuta y... (Le mete un patadon a la esfera y esta se empieza a fisurar) Archivo:Green sprite.png- No! Se ve a 3,1452 kilometros que eso es un balon de Baloncesto! (Lo empieza a votar y la esfera se rompe más) Archivo:Fausto DP.png- Pandaa dee idiotaas! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Lo sentimos! Archivo:Fausto DP.png- Ees quee noo veeis que estoo ees uun Huevoo? Mee loo estavaa guardandoo paraa hacermee unaa tortillaa dee Patataas Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Y nuestro "Crack de la educacion" acabo de romper el huevo Archivo:?.png- Malditos humanos! Habeis profanado la esfera sagrada! Ahora he pillado un cabreo que os voy a reventar a todos! Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Quien lo ha roto? Archivo:Fausto DP.png- Haan sidoo elloos! Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Me las pagareis! Os venis conmigo a mi dimension donde sufrireis la peor tortura! Archivo:Fausto DP.png- Noo, een serioo, quee hee sidoo yoo... (Darkrai pasa de el) Oyee! Quee he sidoo yo! Quee eraa unaa bromaa! Quee hee sidoo yoo! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Hey, Darkrai, yo tambien coy que para eso me pagan Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Venga, sube! (se las piran) Archivo:Fausto DP.png- Yoo tambieen quieroo iir... Yaa mee hee vueltoo aa quedaar soloo... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- En una Dimension muy, muy lejana, las principales fuerzas idiotas habian sido secuestrados por el malvado Darkrai, que se preparava para someterlos a la mayor de las torturas Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Vereis, yo soy muy Youtubero, una vez encontre un video que me llego al fondo de mi corazon... Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Estas muerto, no puedes tener corazon! Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Bien... os paso el video... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Aparece de la nada un PC con LCD, BLUE TOOT, MP4, CONEXION DE BANDA ANCHA, IPOT y Icarly.com como pagina de inicio PC: (Se oye a Carly de Icarly) Conectate a Icarly.com, conectate a Icarly.com, conectate a Icarly.com, conectate a Icarly.com, conectate a Icarly.com... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Eso no es una tortura, pasa siempre que pones Clan en la TV... Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- La tortura no es esta... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Darkrai se conecta a Youtube con su cuenta "Peluchito_Mimosin_Darkrai" Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Bueno... aqui esta el video... thumb|300px|left Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- No son una monada? Ahora os obligare a bailar la cancioncita esta para toda la eternidad Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Aaaaaaaah! Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja *erecto* huy! no tendria que haber comido tanto Ali-Oli Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Una horas aun con el bailecito Archivo:Green sprite.png- Jo, esto ya parece una prueba de un Reality (esta prueba tiene Copyright, asi que ni se te ocurra robarla) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Oye y si grabamos un video con una cancion más guay... Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Ok, teneis 30 segundos Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Ya le hemos acabado Video Empieza el video y salen tres pidgeys de un charco, cuando estan volando uno se cae y se estampa contra el suelo. Despues aparece Rojo hurgandose la nariz (perdon Mika) y se acerca el plano, despues Azul imitando a una bailarina, seguido, un PAAchú que ve te tu a saber que pintan aqui. Luego aparcen Blue y una Niña que no se ha visto en toda la novela. Despues aparece Gold imitando a Rose de Titanic (pero con ropa) y un monicaco. Y Silver embobao (seguramente viendo alguna tia buena). Luego aparece partiendose de risa y Rojo con un traje que le robo a Jaime. Luego aparece todos con sus Pokémons unos microsegundos, y un gato que dispararon desde un cañon. Rojo se gira y descubre a personajes que han muerte en la novela o que ya no aparecen con los dos pigeys (el otro a muerto). Y vuelve a aparecer Blue partiendose el culo. Luego aparece Supertenta'culos' y le aparecen Tenta'culos' dispuestos a hacer su trabajo. Luego mas chicas nunca vistas en esta novela y todos empiezan a hacer poses guays. Luego aparece otro desconocido y saca de la Pokéball a Rojo disfrazado de dinosaurio a lo que la niña desconocida se lanza contra el. Luego todos empiezan a tirar piedras a Rojo. Por ultimo aparece un Pidgey, ya que el otro a muerto. Por ultimo aparecen todos los personajes empanados. Fin Archivo:Darkrai OCPA.png- Menuda basura! Mirad si le hicieras unos retoques y cambiarais esto, y le echarais esto, y no fuerais unos cazurros del ordenador... Saldria esto! thumb|300px|left Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Pero no nos enteramos de que paso porque nos piramos mientras Darkrai arreglaba el video Ace Stupid Phoenix Rojo: Chorradas and tribulations (Nota del creador: Este episodio esta basado en el vidiojuego Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright: Trials and tribulations) Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Buf! Mi primer caso! Archivo:Blue Fey.png- Estas listo, Phoenix? Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Creo que si... Archivo:Juez.png- Se habre la sesion del jucio contra Larry Azul Archivo:Un momento!.jpg Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Usted no aparece en muchos realitys Archivo:Protesto!.gif Archivo:Crystal Von Karma.png- Eso no tiene nada que ver con este caso! Archivo:Protesto!.gif Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Si que la tiene! La vida privada del juez es de gran importancia en este asunto! Archivo:Juez.png- Orden! Orden! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Una pelea absurda despues... Archivo:Juez.png- Que la fiscalia llame al estrado a su primer testigo! Archivo:Crystal Von Karma.png- Como no... Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Hola... Archivo:Juez.png- Nombre y profesion Archivo:Gold sprite.png- De profesion criador, de nombre Estoica y de apellido Alvo Archivo:Juez.png- Muy bien, Estoica alvo Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Pff... Jajajajajaja Archivo:Juez.png- Le hace gracia algo? El nombre del testigo? No lo veo lo raro al nombre Estoica alvo Archivo:Protesto!.gif Archivo:Crystal Von Karma.png- En realidad, se llama Soiga y de apellido ay Archivo:Juez.png- Soiga ay? De acuerdo, soiga ay Archivo:Crystal Von Karma.png- Jajajajajajaja Archivo:Blue Fey.png- Podemos dejar tanta tonteria... Archivo:Juez.png- Bien, repasemos los echos: Crimen: Tocarle el culete a Blue Acusado: Larry Azul Testigo: Soiga ay Victima: Blue Fey Archivo:Protesto!.gif Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Porque querria Azul tocarle el cuelete a Blue? Que es su hermana por dios Archivo:Crystal Von Karma.png- Tengo a un testigo que lo vio todo y una Prueba Archivo:Protesto!.gif Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Si la tienes demuestralo! Archivo:Crystal Von Karma.png- Claro... Pero antes... que pase el Inspector de homicidios! Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Hola! Archivo:Juez.png- Nombre y profesion Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Soy el Inspector Mekomo y de apellido Elmoko Archivo:Juez.png- Mekomo Elmoko... de acuerdo... Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- En realidad es Piruru Gumshoe Archivo:Juez.png- De acuerdo, empieze su testimonio: Informe del caso Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Examinamos a la victima porque no le podiamos hacer la autopsia Archivo:Un momento!.jpg Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Le... le examinaron el culete a Blue? Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Eso he dicho Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- (Potrero!) Archivo:Juez.png- Continue con el testimonio Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Alguien hizo una fotografia del momento del crimen Archivo:Un momento!.jpg Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Exijo que la foto se presente a la corte! Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Oye amigo, que a eso iba Archivo:Prueba.png Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Es... esto es una prueba? Archivo:Juez.png- La prueba se acepta! Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Ves la foto amigo? es una prueba decisiva, no tiene ningun fallo Archivo:Protesto!.gif Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Fijemonos en la foto... Archivo:Prueba.png Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Que dice el acusado? Quien es esta señorita tan sexy? Pero mi cliente YA conocia a la victima! Archivo:Blue Fey.png- La verdad es que... no es un POCO raro que se vea lo que alguien dice en una foto? Archivo:Larry Azul.png- Bien! Vamos ganando... Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Alto! En la falda de Blue estan las huellas dactilares del acusado! Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Yo te lo explico: Archivo:Green sprite.png- Lalalalalala! La ropa bien limpita... lalalalala Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Solo.. era eso? Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- Tu deberias saberlo más que nadie... señor Tocaculos Archivo:Gold sprite.png- ! Archivo:Prueba verdadera.png Archivo:Gold sprite.png- Fuy... fuy yo... (Nota del creeador: Como los sprites se me dan fatal os paso el original) Archivo:Phoenix Rojo.png- http://www.rpgfan.com/pics/phoenix_wright/art-009.jpg Archivo:Blue Fey.png- http://continuousfire.files.wordpress.com/2008/12/mia.jpg Archivo:Larry Azul.png- http://media.giantbomb.com/uploads/0/8494/384849-oa___larry_large.jpg Archivo:Crystal Von Karma.png- http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20franziska.jpg Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- http://www.rpgfan.com/pics/phoenix_wright/art-001.jpg A la pata Koga Archivo:Red sprite.png- Aqui dice... "Dojo Ninja para Frikis de Naruto" Archivo:Green sprite.png- Y que hay de los fans de DBZ? Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Hey mirad, hay un friki espiandonos! (Para entender a este tio, podeis usar el traductor, habla en japones) Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- 神！私が発見した Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Alguien entiende lo que dice este gili? Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- あなたが知っているためには、私はもっと宇宙のアニメに精通してんだよ！ Archivo:Red sprite.png- 冗談？私は世界で最もアニメに精通しています！ Archivo:Green sprite.png- Joer, no pillo nada Archivo:Blue sprite.png- No intentes entender a estos chalaeras Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- 私の最大の力をテストするために準備をしなさい！ Archivo:Red sprite.png- 高の戦いにに挑戦 Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- De acuerdo! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Ah! El muy capullin sabia español! Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- Venga, deja de quejarte, que empiezen las pruebas! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Koga habla de unas peligrosas 7 pruebas EXTREMADAMENTE complicadas que solo los japos podrias hacer Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- Prueba Numero 1: La caza del Sushi! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Pinta dificil! Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- En esta prueba el objetivo es poder coger Sushi con los palillos, mirad como esos dos no pueden superar la prueba! Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- Uy! Se me escapa! Ay! Maldicion! Archivo:Ruby sprite.png- Maldicion, yo odio el Sushi! (Sushi, pescado crudo) prefiero los fideos Shomen (Fideos Shomen, fideos instantaneos) Archivo:Red sprite.png- Mmm... el arroz estava un poco quemado... pero no ha estado mal Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- Como habeis superado la prueba! Si ni yo pude! Bueno... pasemos a la prueba 2: El Bol de los 30 minutos Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- en algunos restaurantes pequeños de Japon, se hace un concurso de comerse un bol gigante de fideos en menos de 30 minutos, si se consigue, el bol sale gratis, si no... Archivo:Piruru Gumshoe.png- No puedo más... Archivo:Ruby sprite.png- Me rindo Archivo:Camarera.png- Ding, dong! Se les ha acabado el tiempo, la factura asciende a 6.000 yenes (60$) Archivo:Ruby sprite.png- Aaaaaagh! Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Ey, que aqui ya hemos acabado! Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- Como lo habeis hecho!? Archivo:Green sprite.png- No habiamos comido desde el desayuno desde el desayuno que nos dimos el dia que nos entregaran nuestros Pokémon Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Yo ayune (Empieza a sonar la musica del telenoticias) Archivo:Piruru Gavin.png- Hola señores, ahora vamos con... un telenoticias que no viene a cuento! Archivo:Victor.png- Asi es señores, como soy un vago rematado, y creo que este capitulo se esta alargando mucho, os dire que todo acabo asi: Archivo:Koga OcPa.gif- Nooooo! Yo os maldigoooo... Uy, si ya empieza el Doraemon! Archivo:Victor.png- Y un servidor se despide... hasta la proxima! Que tí voy a leer el porvení de la manoooo Archivo:Red sprite.png- Uaaaaa! No estais super motivados?! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Por que tendriamos que estarlo? Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Muy facil! Ya tenemos opening! (pincha aqui para veer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfKrV49oFlA) Archivo:Green sprite.png- Y que lider de Gimnasio nos toca ahora? Archivo:Red sprite.png- Una tal Sabrina Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Sabrina Sabrock? Archivo:Green sprite.png- Vete tu a saber... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Unos picosegundos despues... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Sabrina Seloquepasara, adivino el futuro Archivo:Blue sprite.png- ...No se si fiarme mucho... Archivo:Green sprite.png- ...Ni yo... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Aqui dice: "Solo por tré leurico, venga paio que se mescapa de las mano" Venga, vamos a entrar Archivo:Blue sprite.png- (Gotita anime) ... Archivo:Green sprite.png- (gotita anime) Venga vamos... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Dentro de l carpa... Archivo:?.png- Toma esa! Jajajajaja! Chupate'sa! Jiajiajia! Noooo! Eza nave' Condenas mán vuelto a destruí' Archivo:Red sprite.png- Hay alguien? Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Sera mejor que nos vayamos Archivo:Red sprite.png- Que pasa? No tendras miedo, verdad? Archivo:Sabrina OCPA.png- Mira tú, si a venio gente y to' Archivo:Green sprite.png- Kiaaaa! (Ojos de corazones) Archivo:Sabrina OCPA.png- Güeno, y lo' tré' eurico'? Archivo:Green sprite.png- Señorita... he de decirle que es la flor más bella de este gran jardín que es este mundo... Archivo:Sabrina OCPA.png- Uh! Mira tu que refinao el tio de ciuda' ete'! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Florecilla mia, por favor, para mi seria un gran honor que me tirara las cartas Archivo:Sabrina OCPA.png- Güeno chico, para ya que m'estoy enrojeciendo! Kara te tiru las carta' en un momentu Archivo:Green sprite.png- Por ti, bella dama, esperaria 3 mil años y medio... Archivo:Sabrina OCPA.png- Güeno, segun las carta', preziento... que... algo va acaba'... Y tiene que ver con las sigiente' zigla' "ECDUEI" Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Aaaaah! Nos despediran, tendremos que trabajar en un Mc Donald's hasta los 60 años, cuando me detengan por poner ratas en las hamburgesas! Archivo:Sabrina OCPA.png- Tambien e'toy viendo... que... Ze unira una niñata a vueztro grupo... Archivo:Red sprite.png- Te refieres a Víctor? Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Creo que ha dicho UNA CHICA! Archivo:Red sprite.png- Por eso! Archivo:Victor.png- Ey, que te he oido, idiota! Archivo:Green sprite.png- Flor de Jazmín, que más predices, amada mia Archivo:Sabrina OCPA.png- Tambien e'toy predijiendo que... mi novio li va a mete' un ostion en toa la cara el niñato de ciuda' Archivo:Green sprite.png- Por ti Florecilla, lucharia con cualquiera Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png- Te esta molestando este gili, amor mio? Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Mientras tanto, fuera Archivo:Red sprite.png- Por cierto, Víctor, que es eso de que ECDUEI se va a acabar? Archivo:Victor.png- Acabar? Pero si me estoy forrando vivo con vosotros. Solo se va acabar la segunda parte Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Azul sale disparado de la tienda y cae en un fangal Archivo:Green sprite.png- Ay! Creo que me he roto 2 brazos y 3 piernas Archivo:Victor.png- Yo creo que vas muy mal en anatomia, pero he de decir: FIN! El camino de un entrenador idiota 3 Enquesta sobre la novela: Da tu opinion sobre la novela: Me parto de risa Me divierte mucho Esta muy bien Es buena Mediocre Una mierda Demasiado seria Archivo:Red sprite.png- Si has pinchado a Me parto de risa tu Salud Mental esta fantastica Archivo:Green sprite.png- Si has pinchado a Una mierda entonces, porque la lees? Huy, huy, huy, me parece que alguien es un embidiosillo Archivo:Blue sprite.png- Si has pinchado a Demasiado seria ves a un psicologo y replanteate tu vida Archivo:Piruru sprite.png- Si has pinchado a ...Es mi vicio creo que sera mejor que leeas Instituto de Pokévilla Comentarios ¡Porfavor comenta la novela! *¡¡Esta novela me está matando de risa!!¡Que ahora le dan trabajo a cualquier crío dice...!XDLa que tiene missigno fobia XD *Es la novela más graciosa de todo PE,sobre todo eso de que Azul daba a luz XDXDXDXDXDXD ''Piruru,el angol de Kerón'' Angol is powerArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 11:19 16 ago 2010 (UTC) *x'DDDDDDDDD dios... Que susto con lo de Azul bwuajaj xD, y se ve que el calvo ese no sabe reconozer a una mujer WTF! xD. [[Usuario:Karena-z56|'Mikuzada]] [[Usuario_discusión:Karena-z56|'Amante de Pichus, helado y cocacola xD']] 19:46 2 ago 2010 (UTC) * Jajajajajajajaja Azul ha dado a Luz xDDDD Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:06 13 sep 2010 (UTC) * Ahahahaha, me encanta, Victor, me muero de risa xDDD єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 21:17 16 sep 2010 (UTC) * xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD la mas comica de todo PE con la muerte de so pringao lo de brock y cuando azul daba luz xD * wiii victooor, me encanta la novelaaaa! tienes qe hacer ECDUEI 3! x3 мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 16:39 11 oct 2010 (UTC) * ¡Qui chulo! Sigue plizzzz (Soy Usuario:LuchiCoki lo que pasa es que no me deja firmar ToT)